Group Project: Godturtle Island
This article is about the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki group collaboration project: Godturtle Island. For the actual article of the island, please see Godturtle Island. The Project Slated to appear in my fanfic, One Piece: Outlaw, Godturtle Island is another way to envision the idea of the classic trope of "an island on the back of a sea turtle". Examples of this trope include the town in the video game "Secret of Mana"; the turtle island who ferries Link to the Great Bay Temple in "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask"; the monster card in "Yu-Gi-Oh"; and the turtle island that appears near the end of the series "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The idea is originally stemmed from the earliest example of its usage in the Discword series where the city of Great A'Tuin was balanced on the back of a floating turtle in space. As this is a common trope, I plan for this project to be another way to conceptualize of the trope. To best do this, I feel we should combine our ideas and abilities. The finalized version of Godturtle Island is free to appear in any of our fanfics, even slightly edited so as to suit our stories. Anyone who is a contributor on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki is free to help with the project. Just put your name on the list near the bottom of this main article so we can give you credit. If you have ideas or thoughts to contribute to this project, please post them on the discussion page of this article. The (Rough) Idea So Far Godturtle Island is an entire continent (dirt, grass, trees, etc.) resting on the back of a gigantic sea turtle. The turtle swims across the surface of the ocean, making the continent mobile. Archaeologists on Godturtle Island show that the giant turtle that the land is atop of is the oldest living thing in the One Piece world. And, naturally, when something is that old, people start considering it holy. Most of the people residing on Godturtle Island believe this giant turtle, the oldest living thing in the One Piece world, to actually be God himself. Thus, they named the island "Godturtle Island". History The island was at first uninhabited, but long, long ago, people began flocking to the island, as it provided shelter and a home. Naturally, this turtle being the source of their home and safety was enough to garner it respect and reverence, but when its age was discovered, it became God. Due to the people of the island originating from many different backgrounds, races from all over the One Piece world reside there, including Humans (the majority), Fishmen, a few Giants (Godturtle Island is big enough to house Giants), Dwarves, and even a few of the sky races (Skypieans, Bilkans, Shandians) and long-limb tribesmen (longarm, longleg, snakeneck). Religion Now, to properly worship "God", a religion has been centered on Godturtle Island, with a full order of religious rankings and a collection of holy knights trained to protect "God". This area needs development, such as the name of the religion, the rankings of the church, and the details on the order of holy knights, which I imagine are similar to real-life Templar knights. Prophet What most people will notice upon arriving on Godturtle Island is frequent mentions of someone named "Kappa". They will soon discover that Kappa is the name of a little boy or girl who ate the Kame Kame no Mi, Model: Sea Turtle, allowing him or her to transform into a sea turtle or human-sea turtle hybrid. Being half-sea turtle, the people of Godturtle Island consider him or her to be a messenger of "God", able to communicate with and convey the messages of "God". This, of course, is not possible, as Zoans do not grant animal speech, so little Kappa only pretends to speak for "God". Contributors * Cyberweasel89 * Subrosian Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Group Project